


Don't you dare

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, I was so so angry, friendship is just as important as romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons reacts to Leo Fitz entirely unappreciated act of self sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you dare

**Author's Note:**

> Months and months after the air date, I was finally able to really think about my least favorite part of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D finale. (There is so much wrong with naming Agent Coulson Director, but FitzSimmons was the part that really bothered me; I wanted to punch Fitz in the face.)

When Simmons sees Fitz’s unconscious body she cries--huge shaking sobs. She shrugs off Skye’s hand and the accompanying litany of “he’ll be ok. I promise we’ll fix this. You fixed me, right?” She’s not sad or scared or worried. Surely she will be later, but now she is angry, no space for anything else. 

She doesn’t love him, not like that. But how dare he, how dare he even imply that he means less to her because of it. She is so angry, and there is nothing she can do but let the rage seep out in her tears.


End file.
